


I Think We're Alone Now

by loyaljarvy



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Poor Obi-Wan, Unresolved Feelings, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, a lot of the jedi masters are teachers, also slightly altered age gaps to try and make this seem plausible for what i have in mind later, but not all of them mentioned so far, i like that tag a lot, i've been thinking about this for a few weeks now and had to write it out, lots of unresolved stuff happening here, okay so the high school au that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyaljarvy/pseuds/loyaljarvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi is about to graduate high school, and he's more than happy about that. He isn't, however, happy about the fact that he's fallen so deeply in love with his best friend. Whatever is this poor boy to do?</p>
<p>Well, ignore it of course. That's always the best possible answer, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think We're Alone Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madetobeworthy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madetobeworthy/gifts).



> This fic was actually inspired when I was driving home one night and a cover of 'I Think We're Alone Now' by Birthday Massacre came on and I immediately thought of Obi-Wan and Anakin where they're both in high school. The scene that played out in my head was very cute and fluffy, but I didn't want to jump right into that level of fluff yet. And I also wrote this for one of my best friends for a belated birthday present.
> 
> Because we're both Obikin trash. I love ya man.

There seemed to be only one conscious thought that flowed through Obi-Wan’s mind the last few weeks of school: he was in love with Anakin Skywalker.

And it didn’t matter what he was doing at the time, it always seemed to creep back in through his strong and firm resolve. When he had been doing school work had kind of been the worst culprit, as he would rather be doing anything but his school work. But probably one of the more embarrassing times was when he had been in the shower. With nothing else to do in there but let the warm water wash over him as he washed his body, his mind drifted to the warm tanned skin, the brilliant light of those blue eyes, and the surprisingly fit torso. He would deny it to anyone, if somehow they found out, that he had to take care of some business before that shower was finished with.

It probably wouldn’t be such an issue if finals weren’t almost over and there was only so much studying he could do. Sure, there was also the graduating part, but that wasn’t anything to think about. They were going to graduate in a couple weeks, get their diplomas and be done. Well, and prom was in less than a week. Obi-Wan wasn’t really sure if he counted that as something to really concern himself with. Not after Padme had strong armed him into going because “They were seniors and they would only have one prom so they needed to enjoy it”. Or more like she wanted to make a fool out of him out on the dancefloor just like she usually did.

Seniors who were graduating didn’t have to come into class at all if they didn’t want to, and many of his fellow classmates opted to take that route, such as Quinlan vos and even Kit Fisto. Vos was a bad influence on Kit, that much was obvious from how much less Obi-Wan had seen of his friend. The two troublemakers had even attempted to convince Obi-Wan that he should join them to go out for a few hours of bowling at the fun center a few minutes away from the school instead of going to Mister Yoda’s class. He was almost swayed, too, what with it being so close to the end and not sure if he could endure a deep philosophical lesson when it had been such a beautiful day outside and bowling sounded like a lot of fun.

But then Anakin came bounding up to them and asked Obi-Wan if he wanted to join him, Padme and Ahsoka at lunch. He had to have known, somehow, about both of them asking him to go with them and him considering it. But all of it was lost when he saw that hopeful look on his face with that bright vibrant smile. How could anyone say now to that handsome face?

Obi-Wan was a goner, there was no doubt about that. And it seemed that it was obvious to everyone else because his quick reply of “Yeah, of of course, Anakin!” earned a laugh from both of the other seniors before waving him off and leaving him there with an excited sophomore.

Actually, if he was going to be completely honest with himself ( even if he still isn’t willing to, by the way ) Anakin was probably the only reason why he still came into school in the first place. They had been going to the same school together since Anakin and his mom moved from Tatooine to Corasaunt five years ago. At that time, it was obvious that Anakin didn’t get along with people easily, and it didn’t help that middle school wasn’t easy on anyone, including Obi-Wan. He still shudders to this day when he thinks that his adopted father, Qui-Gon, thought it was a good idea to let him have a rat tail. It was so unflattering to how it framed his face and went with his still shifting style. Didn’t help the mild amusement when Anakin showed up to school a few months later with the beginnings of the exact same hair style. 

That was when they really bonded and became practically inseparable. The two of them were drawn together by an invisible rope, despite their few years of age difference (Obi-Wan now at 18, Anakin at 16). It didn’t help the attraction and severe infatuation in any case, at least not for the young teen. It only meant that he wouldn’t ever be free of these feelings for him and he would grow old alone with dozens of cats. Oh gods, what was wrong with him?

And speaking of being infatuated with his best friend, here comes the little heartbreaker now. 

“Hey Obi-Wan!” He heard his name coming from across the courtyard a few feet away to see Anakin sprinting and waving his hand in a casual manner. “Padme said if you have some cash on you, she’ll buy us an extra large pizza after school. I guess Jar Jar got a job at the pizza place not too far from here and he hasn’t had an accident yet.” The little shithead at the gall to laugh. Though it was well known that Jar Jar Binks was prone to accidents wherever he went.

The prospect of food had been rather nice, seeing as how he didn’t eat during lunch because of graduation rehearsals. Why would Principle Palpatine chose lunch period as the time to do outside rehearsals? Was the man just that evil? Sometimes he really honestly thought so. “Yeah, that does sound good actually.” He found himself licking his lips when he reached into his back pocket to slip out his wallet and pulled out the few dollars that he had. He was thinking about getting something to drink after this last period but there was no point now if there was a prospect of pizza. He handed Anakin the bills and raised his eyebrow as he watched him slip it into his pocket. “What kind of pizza?”

The sophomore made a sort of ‘pfft’ sound between his lips, acting like it was the most ridiculous question in the world. “Does it really matter? Pizza is pizza!”

“Oh, of course, yes. So does that mean that we can get Hawaiian?” The corner of his lips instantly lifted up into a half smirk, all because he knew the exact reaction that he would receive in response. Anakan immediately stuck out his tongue, his face scrunching together in this cute way between his eyes and the bridge of his nose. He would talk about Hawaiian pizza all day long if it meant looking at that expression. 

‘Yuck! Obi-Wan! We’ve talked about this! Pineapple doesn’t belong on pizza! Fruit in general doesn’t belong on pizza!” 

“Says the man who eats nothing but meat lover’s.”

“Okay, but that is so good. And don’t you dare make fun of my pizza choice, old man.” This had been a debate between the pair of them since they had met all of those years ago, and probably would continue on throughout their friendship. 

However, the ‘old man’ comment had recently started to get thrown into various conversations and would need to go away immediately. “I’m not old. I’m only two years older than you are, Anakin.” And with him being a little bit older, that meant that he was a little bit more in control of displaying his emotions. Which is why he didn’t roll his eyes like he had briefly thought of.

“Two years is still older than me.” That confident smirk was on Anakin’s face and it was a little ridiculous how much he wanted to lead over and kiss it off. --Whoa okay, now those thoughts really needed to stop. He was never this way when he was with Satine. But then again, during their brief time dating he found that he wasn’t attracted to females like he had originally thought.

Instead of acting on that sudden and very needy impulse, the ginger simply huffed and finally rolled his eyes. There was nothing he could say in response back so he let him enjoy the small victory. 

During their conversation, they had walked across the outside courtyard leading from one corner of the school to the other. It was one of the few nice things about a school being built in an almost complete circle, as it gave the students a chance to get some air when walking to and from classes. Or gave them a reason to ditch classes, but that was neither here nor there.

“So, do you have any more finals left?” Anakin broke the calm silence first, opening the door for the two of them.

“I only have Mister Plo’s calculus one, but that isn’t for another two days.” He wasn’t worried about it too much. Mister Plo was a pretty cool teacher with some pretty interesting stories about the war. It gave him some deep wisdom that he liked to share with the rest of the class. And he didn’t feel as nervous around him as much anymore since he was also Ahsoka’s adopted dad. 

“Do you need any help with anything? I’m a great study partner.”

Obi-Wan stopped outside of his next class, which was advanced physics with MIster Dooku, laughing warming at Anakin’s words and giving him a look. Which, in turn, earned him a classic Anakin Skywalker pout. “Anakin, we’re best friends so I can say this, you aren’t a great study partner. And especially when it comes to anything that requires you to sit for longer than five minutes.”

Now Anakin was the one to roll his eyes. “I am a great study partner, how dare you say otherwise. I’m almost insulted.”

The senior was about to argue the point and also make mention of how he didn’t deny his lack of focus, but heard the bell ring overhead and tried to suppress the tightening feeling in his chest. Dooku was notorious for making students as tardy, even by only two minutes compared to the five they were technically allowed. And even with it being so close to the end of the school year, that seemed to make Dooku even more terrifying than usual. “I’ll see you after school, Anakin.” The words came out in a quick rush before dashing in through the door and practically jumped into his seat. 

“Ah, Mister Kenobi. So happy to see you grace us with your presence today.” The eerily rough voice always made him wince whenever he said his name. He said nothing about the comment, feeling it was safer for him that way, and simply got out his notebook to a new page.

Obi-Wan had been in Dooku’s class last year as well and that was the worse nightmare he could’ve ever thought of. He had barely been in his class for half of a period on the first day before the teacher was making snide comments and picking on him to answer questions there was no way he would’ve known the answers to. After having a conversation about it with Qui-Gon, he learned that Dooku and Qui-Gon had been college students together and never got along then either. And it seemed that Dooku was taking advantage of the situation he was given.

It was also easy learning to keep his head down during class after the last two years. Though today seemed to be free of any Obi-Wan comments, thankfully, as there were at least ten other students to pick on instead of the four from yesterday’s class. So maybe the last period of the day wasn’t going to be too bad. He just had to keep up that positive attitude.

The rest of the period went by with little to no trouble. Obi-Wan had only been called on once to talk about a question that had been on the final. Whether it was a test to see if Obi-Wan was paying attention or just wanted to see if he got the answer correctly on the test, who knows. But the got the answer correct the first time and he did it again. The senior wasn’t one to feel smug about a lot of things, but seeing that look of surprise on Dooku’s face did a lot to boost that up.

He dashed out of the classroom almost immediately after the bell rang, his satchel halfway up his arm while speed walking up to his locker. The unfortunate part was that Dooku’s class was on the first floor, but his locker was all the way up on the second floor. The few students who were still here later in the day were more than happy to get out as soon as possible, and Obi-Wan was one of them. He’d gotten a few things out of his locker when he felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out to read a clearly excited text message from Anakin. 

SMS: Get your ass out to the parking lot!! She’s on her way with the pizza now!!!!

He indulged himself in smiling at Anakin’s excitement about getting pizza, wanting to imprint theses memories into his brain so he can remember them when he was going to be stuck in a college class wishing he didn’t have to be there. He sent a simple reply of ‘Heading out now’ and treked out the rest of the way. It was easy enough to spot the top of Anakin’s head over the parking lot of cars. But then again, Ahsoka did tend to park closer to the front since she got to the school super early. She blamed it on the fact that her and Mister Plo shared the same car until she saved up for her own, but it was more or less because it was the teacher’s section before the students.

As he approached closer he noticed that Anakin was currently bouncing in place, as he was sure he couldn’t simply wait and sit still for Padme to come back with the pizza. The prospect of the pizza did sound really good, considering he hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast this morning. So he was silently hoping that she would be here with it soon.

“Hey there Obi-Wan!” Ahsoka waved her hand at him a few times, sitting in the driver’s seat with the door opened up. Her dyed hair was in it’s usual dual braid, each one hanging off of her shoulders and her white eyeliner ( Obi-Wan didn’t even know they made it white ) was still somehow as perfect as it was when he saw her this morning.

“Hello, Ahsoka.” He smiled at her fondly, his arm resting on top of the car door while his other arm held onto his bag. When she looked down to fiddle with her phone, he glanced a look over at Anakin to see him still bouncing around in place. His backpack was on top of the car, so at least there wasn’t a risk of anything falling out of the numerous holes that had developed over the year. “Have you ever learned how to sit still? To maybe contain your excitement?”

“Gee, mom, I don’t see why I have to do that. There’s no shame in expressing your emotions you know.” There was that usual sarcastic tone in Anakin’s voice when he spoke, but when their eyes met together there was something hidden underneath. Almost making him wonder if Anakin was trying to convey a secret message to him somehow that he just wasn’t really understanding just yet.

He wasn’t exactly given the chance to question him him further about it because the sound of a car pulling up next to them caught all of their attention and they were turning around to be greeted with Padme parking a few feet from them with a big smile on her face. Whatever tension had existed between the two of them vanished into thin air as soon as Anakin’s gaze caught sight of the pizza boxes ( wait, plural boxes? ) and he could hardly wait for her to even get out of the car before he was pouncing on them. 

“Ani--!” The other senior couldn’t barely even get his name out before he was flipping open all of the boxes to seek out his prize. He had gone through the first three boxes before finally coming upon the fourth and last one, flipping it open and licking his lips with greed and hunger in his eyes and snatching up that first piece. It was both appalling and beautiful how fast he ate that first bite in practically one swallow, and it was the wrong time for his mind to go to that very dark place that he dare not tread to. “Anakin!”

Her demanding tone made them all look to her, even if the boy in question was the only one being addressed. His eyes were a little wild when he looked at her, his mouth half open with the second slice of pizza in his hand already raised up in the air before slowly putting it back down in the box. She was practically glaring at him now, her arms folded over her chest and tapping her foot very subtly on the ground. If she ever became a mother, Obi-Wan could only imagine how well the mom look would suit her when she needed it to. 

Anakin sighed when she continued to say nothing else, looking down at the ground sheepishly and rubbed the heel of one of his feet into the pavement. “Sorry, Padme. I’ll wait.” Having received exactly the answer she wanted, her whole attitude changed and she smiled warmly at him and reached over to grab two of the other boxes of pizza. 

“Thank you, Ani. That’s all I needed to hear.” She handed one box to Ahsoka, who met her halfway to take it from her with a thank you, and then the other to Obi-Wan who also thanked her for the food. “Ahsoka, I got you your favorite, bacon with broccoli. And Obi-Wan, yours is of course, Hawaiian. Jar Jar let me get four for the price of two since his manager wasn’t in today.” 

Obi-Wan was only expecting to split probably an extra large pizza between the three of them, but he wasn’t going to look a blind horse in the mouth. He smiled happily when he looked up at her, flipping his lid open to look at the delicious feast before him. 

They continued to eat in silence the rest of the time, almost surprised that they were all so hungry before heading off to their respective homes. Well, Padme went home and Ahsoka still had to wait for Mister Plo to get done so that they could both go home. So that meant that Obi-Wan was the one to give Anakin a ride home today.

“So are you taking Satine to prom on Saturday?” Anakin was currently lounging back in his seat, his arm resting on the back of Obi-Wan’s driver head rest. Anakin was already big enough for his age anyway, and he seemed to want to make himself bigger by spreading himself out as much as he could even in such a small space. It would’ve been distracting, did he not have the comfort of driving to keep him concentrated.

“What? N-no, she’s not even going this year. She’s trying to get everything ready so that she can go back to Mandalore right after the summer is over.” Why would she suddenly come up in conversation? It wasn’t like he had dated recently, sure they were friends but that was it. The dating part of their relationship was long over. And his current infatuation asking about it seemed.. Really surreal for him.

“You’re telling me that you’re going to prom, and you don’t have a date? C’mon, Obi-Wan. It’s your last prom before the year is over. You can’t just go stag.” 

“Why can’t I go stag? I realize you’re going with Padme but that doesn’t mean that--”

“Actually, her and I aren’t going together.” The sudden interruption might’ve bothered him, if only for the fact that he wasn’t used to it. And despite his words, he didn’t really sound all that happy about it. If anything he sounded almost… happy? What was this world coming to? 

“Oh.. I’m sorry. I thought she mentioned that you two were going to go together.” 

Anakin and Padme had had this weird relationship since he first laid eyes on her. He claimed it was love at first sight, and she counteracted with saying that it was something his hormones. It went on like this for at least two years before they finally did actually start dating, even though it was kind of a disaster from the beginning. At least from an outside perspective, looking in. They didn’t seem to last long together, not the first time anyway and then they had been off and on again ever since. It was a little disheartening, at least for him now, because he didn’t really know how to handle the fact that someone he liked and wanted to be with probably didn’t want to be with him because of someone else. 

“We were, originally, but just as friends.” He felt the need to clarify that for some reason, as if he had a feeling that Obi-Wan would think otherwise. And maybe he probably would have, too. “I told her that there was something else I wanted to go with but they hadn’t asked me yet.”

That made him laugh, just as at the seer ridiculousness of Anakin’s words. “I don’t really think that’s how that works.” He pulled up in front of Anakin’s house, seeing that his mom and step dad’s car was already parked in the drive-way. “If you want to go with someone, you usually ask them if they want to go with you. You can’t just assume that they’ll ask you.” 

“What if they’re too blind to realize that I want them to ask me?” Obi-Wan wasn’t expecting the intense gaze he saw in Anakin’s eyes, and it made something deep inside of him coil in his gut. Though whether it was in a good way or a bad way, he couldn’t analyze it yet. He was too busy staring into those deep blue eyes that had pulled him in so deep he wasn’t smart enough to reach out for a safety net. 

“I-I don’t really know. You’re usually very forward and clear about your feelings. Maybe there’s a reason for them to not ask you yet.” 

Anakin continued to stare at him in silence for a little while longer, the front of his lips curled up into a bit of a grin. He watched his eyes roam over his face, probably seeing the spot that he had missed shaving this morning but said nothing about it out loud. His gaze finally flickered back up into Obi-Wan’s eyes and the grin grew until it was practically splitting his face in half. “Fine. I want you to ask me to prom.”

“I’m sorry, what?!”


End file.
